Rwanda's Reason
by Estella Tweak
Summary: let's just say that Belgium is in an economy crisis and everyone has agreed to help, except Rwanda. Why? ((contains Rwanda and Uganda who are OCs along with Kenya who is another OC)) short one-shot peoples! So don't whine 'bout it bro!


Rwanda's reason

**A/N All of this is true except Belgium in a crisis, k? Based off of something I did in Citizenship! Also there is some Kenya X Rwanda in this! I couldn't resist!**

**Summary: let's just say that Belgium is in an economy crisis and everyone has agreed to help, except Rwanda. Why?**

Rwanda sat in the meeting room looking a deathly pale, well, as pale as a black person can get **(don't mean to be racist but ya get what I mean, k?)**.He looked around and moved some of his greasy black hair out of his face as Germany spoke up, "All in favour of helping Belgium through her crisis say 'I'!" A chorus of 'I's echoed around the room all except Rwanda. He glared at Belgium. "No. Why should I help her? Even help any of you for that matter!" He hissed and erupted into a coughing fit. He slumped into his seat looking like a dead man. "Rwanda, what on earth are you talking about? Belgium needs help so we are helping her." England said matter-of-factly. Everyone around him nodded the heads and mumbled an agreement with him. Rwanda's coughing fit brought everyone's attention back to him. "I won't help because I'm dying because of her! She took me in and split my people, my _heart_, apart! She said she loved me and would help me not matter what and when I was in need, coughing up blood, screaming, crying, dying… she left me, turned her back on me, told me that she didn't even know me… I was left for dead! My brothers and sisters around me healed me over time but the pain of betrayal still lingered inside of me… even today…" Rwanda cried out and buried his face into Kenya's chest as he wept. Heads turned to where Belgium was sitting. With all the glares at her instead of Rwanda she sank into her seat, trying to be invisible. "Is this true Rwanda? Did Belgium really leave you like that?" Lichtenstein's voice spoke from the gasping nations. Rwanda nodded and turned his tear streaked face to look at her. Choked sobs escaping time after time; he couldn't even speak. Kenya ran his hand through Rwanda's greasy blacky-browny hair and whispered comforting words into his ears as he glared at Belgium. 'How could she do this to my Rwanda? What did he do to her?!' Kenya thought sourly. "I met him when his heart was a bit broken from when Belgium gave the cards out to the different tribes there; The Hutus, Tutsis and the Twas."

_**Flash back!**_

_A young Kenya ran through the dust of Africa, his mother. He giggled lightly as she let a small breeze rush over him. He loved being with his mother. He continued running until he crashed into a small body. "Ouch! I'm so sorry sir!" He ushered out and helped the small body up. "I-I'm sorry to sir…" The child said lifelessly as dull brown eyes stared into Kenya's lively green ones. Kenya studied the smaller child in front of him and spoke calmly, "Are you hurt? You have a scar where your heart is…" "I have that because mummy Belgium said that my people are all confused about whom they should be friends with…" The small child murmured out and started to walk away from Kenya. "Hey wait! Could I at least have you name please!" Kenya shouted and the boy stopped and turned his head to look back at Kenya. "My human name is Thomas. I am the country of Rwanda." He said and walked away. A cold wind blew through the dust lands of Africa as a dark thunder cloud loomed over head. Kenya's eyes widened, "Mama's angry you guys!" he yelled out to his brothers and sisters as they ran (and some of them screamed) back into the own countries and there little mud huts as Africa rained down on them. "I'm sorry mama! What did I do?!" Kenya screamed and cried as his mother ignored his cry. _

_**Flash back ended!**_

Everyone stared at Belgium. Had she really caused Rwanda, a country who never had a chance to be a child, so much misery and heart break? "Is this true Belgium?" Germany said sternly. Belgium avoided his gaze and looked to the floor guiltily. "I'm sorry Rwanda…" Belgium muttered out solemnly. Rwanda scoffed. "It's 2014 Belgium! This happened in 1919! 95 years ago! I'm still heartbroken Belgium!" he screamed and another coughing fit came over him. Kenya and Uganda patted his back. Uganda looked back at the crowd of the horrified countries and sighed. "We love our brother too much to just to accept a hearty apology…" she said and smoothed his back.

Germany looked back the crowd of the countries. "All in favour of helping Belgium say 'I'!" he said. No one said 'I' except for the people who were very close to her. Belgium looked heartbroken and slumped in her seat as France, Netherlands and Spain soothed her. As the meeting ended Rwanda limped over to her. "Karma's a b/tch isn't it?" he hissed out so venomously that a snake would be jealous. All Belgium could do is nod her head as he walked off hand in hand with Kenya. "I love you Rwanda…" Kenya whispered in his ear. "I love you too Kenya…" he whispered back.

Karma's a b/tch but love is a saviour…


End file.
